Hidden Route: The Mirasaka Siblings
by SgtPichu
Summary: Full summary inside. Other Genres included later.


**Summary: Nao and Nat Mirasaka, two twins who hate eachother, end up at the same school and dorm and what happens when people find out the mystery behind their past and a secret their hiding? R&R **

* * *

**A year ago**

A girl was standing and holding her head, her tie was undone, her blazer was ripped to shreds. A part of her hair was down and one was up. She was panting hard while holding her arm and she had a gun.

"My days... as a protective sister... is over... I remember," The girl looked up, "It happened, that one day. I made a stupid mistake." She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

**6 years ago**

Two girls were standing, side by side, holding hands and smiling. One was wearing a sailor shirt and blue shorts and she had short black hair. The other was wearing a long pink dress and had short black hair that's tied up into short twintails.

They started walking around until they saw someone.

"Let's go see him!" The girl with the dress yelled happily then took off.

"Hey! Sis! We're not supposed to do that!" Her sister yelled out to her.

"Who cares about that! Don't you wanna meet him?! The girl yelled back.

"I guess it won't kill me," Her sister said softly, "Hey, wait for me!"

**Flashback ends**

The girls wakes up the next morning, holding her head, "Man, had that dream again. I forgot, I'll be moving soon," The girl got up, "I'll be seeing you again," She smiled, "My dear sweet lover." She looked up at the sky.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mirazaka Siblings **

**A/N: First LB fanfic :) hope you enjoy it, I hope**

* * *

**Girl's Dorm**

The same girl got up, brushed her hair, got dressed, tied her bow on her wrist and tied her hair into two long twintails.

"There," She smiled, "That's better." She said and looked at her roommate who was also getting ready, "Komari-chan, we're gonna miss breakfast and first period if we don't hurry." She looked at her roommate, Komari and told her.

"I'm sorry Nat-san. Go on ahead without me, I gotta tie my hair up." Komari told her roommate Nat.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Komari nods, "Okay, Nat Mirasaka's outta here. See ya down there." Nat Mirasaka left her room after putting her shoes on.

**Somewhere else: Next door**

Another girl, who looks like Nat finished getting dressed. She wore the same uniform as the rest of the girls, except that, she didn't button her blazer, and doesn't wear the tie. She brushed her hair and put her shoes on.

"Time to go, even though I don't wanna see her. Or them actually." She mumbled to herself then left without doing anything else.

**Later that morning**

That girl walked into her classroom and sat down in her seat and looked out the window even when people are whispering to one and another.

_This is really stupid. _She thought to herself and looked at Kud, who was standing next to her desk, "You need something?" She asked Kud.

"Y-You're Nao Mirasaka right?" Kud asked Nao Mirasaka and she nods, "Waifu!" Kud got excited and pointed near the door, "Naoe-san wants to see you."

Nao looked out the door and saw him standing there, waving towards her. She sighed then got up and walked towards the door with her arms crossed.

"Do you need something?" She asked like she's not in the mood to see him, "If this is about my sister, the answer is always no. And you should know that."

She went back inside without looking back and everyone moved aside for her.

_There's gotta be something about her that the Little Busters don't know about. _Riki thought then looked at her, who was at her desk and staring out the window.

**After School**

Nao had left before everyone else could and she went back to the dorms before anyone got there and people were moving aside for her.

_I really hate this. _She thought as she was walking.

**Back in the classroom**

The door slammed open and Nao showed up? She walked over to the desk that Riki was at and stared at him.

"You need something Nao?" Riki asked Nao and she smiled.

"I just wanna hang out with an old friend," She said then sat at her desk, which was in front of his, "Is that too much to ask?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. I actually enjoyed hang-" Before Riki could finish, a figure appeared and it looks like Nao.

"Nat! Stop pretending to be me!" She walked over to her seat and saw her sitting down. "And you," She looked at Riki, "You can tell that's not me and that's Nat." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"How?" He asked and then she grabbed Nat's blazer and pulled her up.

"Her breasts are smaller." She said in a direct way and it made Nat really flustered and she covered herself.

"Y-You don't have to announce it!" Nat said, being really shy, "And," She uncovered herself and began to struggle to break free, "You can let go of me!"

When Nat said that she wanted to be released, Nao did what she was told to, but instead of setting her down, she dropped her and Nat landed on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Nat yelled at Nao while she was rubbing her head.

"You said you wanted to be released, so I did. In a nice and easy way." Nao smirked.

"That wasn't a nice and easy way. That was a short and painful way." Nat said, getting up from the ground, "Why do hate me so much?!" She asked Nao and her eyes widened.

Nao sighed then looked away, "You really don't remember?! It's not my fault I hate you so damn badly," She said in a harsh way, "It's your fault!" She turned around and pointed at Nat, making her gasp, "Since it's your fault, we ended up fighting and look what happened! Our mother," Nao yelled then looked down, "Our aunt and uncle separating us! This whole mess was your fault!" Nao raised her voice then yelled.

Nat and Riki saw the tears in Nao's eyes and then, she ran off.

"M-My fault?" Nat mumbled to herself, "How could it be my fault? I don't remember what happened."

Nat hugged Riki and then he hugged her back and let her pour her tears in his chest.

**Meanwhile**

_I really hate this day. _Nao thought while running and then she accidently bumped into Haruka.

"Sorry." She said with some tears in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Haruka asked Nao and she shook her head then started running off again. "Aw, she ran off, but, she looks like Nat."

**That Evening**

Nat did was reading in her room and there was no sign of Komari. Nao was on the rooftop of the girl's dorm, looking at the stars in the night sky.

**Rin's room**

"Rin-chan." Komari, Kud and Haruka were inside Rin's room and they had a worried face, "Do you know Nat and Nao?" Komari asked Rin and she looked down.

"Yes," She said and the girls were shocked, "I met those two 6 years ago. After that one day, I never saw them again."

Rin explained and the three girls were wondering what happened.

**The rooftop**

Nao looked at the stars, and wondered what's gonna happen; 5 years, from now. She can picture herself and she looked happy.

_W-Why do I look happy? _She thought, _Is something gonna happen? _She asked herself and then she closed her eyes and saw someone. _What?! Him?! 5 years from now?! I don't know what I should do now. _She thought then looked down.

**Chapter 2: The big secret, coming soon**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there's so much arguing for just one chapter. If you say there's Mary Sue in this, there's nothing like that. I trust you, things get better the next chapter, this story isn't that long; considering that the hidden route isn't that long. So there's gonna be at least 2 chapters plus the ending to both of the girls. They **_**only**_ **have a good ending and not a bad ending. okay, I think that's enough, R&R me or PM me thanks~ **

**P.S: There is a hint that 5 years later, Nao or Nat will be somewhere 5 years from now after the events of this and something else that I won't spoil for you. I'm just gonna say right now, there is going to be a sequel. That's it, and there's gonna be new characters as well.**


End file.
